The Love We Shared
by penguins-ate-me
Summary: I suck at summaries so I won't put one. But what I will say is that this is a YugixRyou fic. Please read chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

The Love We Shared

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: animecraze36

YAYYYYYYYYYYY! I hope you guys like it. This is my first fanfic ever. I suck at summaries so I won't put one. You just have to read it. Pleeeeeeeeease tell me anyway I could improve it.

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, sadly '(

So without further ado, here's chapter one

**Chapter 1: Help**

'_I can't stop thinking about him…_' 

'_The way he looks when he works is unbearable. The way his white hair falls in front of his face when he leans forward. I could just---_'

"Yugi Moto!" Yugi jumped up to face his teacher. "Well, answer the question," he said, voice angry.

"Um…well…" he stammered. Other people around him snickered as Yugi blushed.

"Well Yugi, this is the fifth time today you were off task. If you continue this, I may have to---"

"Sir, I could help him. I mean to help him with his work. He might just not understand it." Ryou said softly.

"How very nice of you Ryou, but you shouldn't waste your time helping him."

"But he wouldn't waste my time. I would like to help him get better so he wouldn't fail."

"Alright," he turned to face Yugi. "You should accept his offer and let him help you. You're falling behind in class." With that he walked away as the bell dismissed everyone for the rest of the day.

"Thanks Ryou," Yugi said, slightly blushing. "I really hope that it's no trouble."

"It's no trouble at all. Hey, what about letting me come over today to help you with this. It's Friday, so we could have more time." Ryou replied.

"Um… sure… that would be great. Can't wait to see you." Yugi lowered his head to cover his blush.

"Okay, well, see ya later." Ryou said as he walked out of the classroom.

Yugi ran home to get ready for Ryou to come. As he was running, he bumped into Joey.

"Hey!" Joey exclaimed, "What's the rush, Yuge?"

"Oh… hey… Joey…" Yugi said between breaths. "How's it going?"

"Look at you, ya look like you've been running to save your life!" he exclaimed. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to get home."

"Why? Its Friday so ya don't gotta worry 'bout going to school tomorrow."

"I know but Ryou's coming over to help me and let me borrow his notes."

"Ya know, you coulda just asked me for the notes, Yuge. I'd be happy to lend them to you." Joey replied.

"Joey thanks for the offer, but no thanks. No offence but I've see your notes and I don't think that I could really use them." Yugi said.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with my notes!"

"I didn't say there was something wrong with them!" he cautioned, "I just said I couldn't use them. Well, bye!" the small boy said as he turned to run again.

Ryou arrived at the Kame Game Shop at 4:30 and went to the counter. "Hi Mr. Moto, is Yugi in?"

"Oh, hello Ryou," Grandpa said from behind the counter, "Yugi's upstairs in his room. But I can't get him right now."

"It's okay," Ryou assured him, "I'll go up and get him."

**In Yugi's Room**

"I hope I don't make an idiot of myself in front of Ryou again," Yugi sat on the bed as Yami materialized in front of him.

'_Then you should try to calm down—_' Yami's reason was cut short by Yugi.

"But how can I! I mean, every time I look at him, I get so nervous that I blush like crazy and can't talk to him."

'_Then why don't you—_'

"I could try to avoid him, but that wouldn't solve anything. And Ryou might think I was avoiding him because he did something to me and he would get upset. Yet he always looks so cute when he's upset. But it wouldn't be right."

'_Yugi, I don't think—_'

"And since he's coming over today, I could tell him how I feel. But what if he thinks that I'm a freak for liking guys?"

'_Yugi—_'

"What am I thinking? Ryou isn't like that! He might be surprised because everyone thinks I like Tea, but never think I'm a freak."

'_Um…_'

"Thanks for the help Yami!" Yugi said as he ran out of the room.

'_…_'

Well that's the end of that. Hope you likie! i tried to put a bit of humor in this chapter but i guess it didn't work.I just wuv Ryou so he's mine Mine MINE!

Ryou: oo Um…

Me: (squeezes poor Ryou) I wuv u sooooooo much!

Ryou: Can't…Breathe…

Me: sorry… um please review…


	2. I'm sorry

The Love We Shared

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: animecraze36

Okay, listen. I can't continue this story anymore. I just can't. The reason that my bird destroyed my story isn't the real reason. And that's not supposed to be funny. The real reason is that I was doing this story with my friend Alexa Kaufman, and she died on Thanksgiving. This story brings back too many memories. I'm sorry. I might finish it but it may take awhile.

I'm starting on a new story but I have no name for it now. It should be up soon. Once again I'm sorry.


End file.
